


find you

by chewhy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, yall need to stop tagging chan as byungchan lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: look m8 i just love leaderxmaknae relationship dynamics always... so... expect some pining and love triangles and murder - wait what scratch that last part... or maybe not ;)[check] awful summaries[check] rare pairing[check] me being a Mess





	find you

He was there, beside him his whole entire life and then suddenly… he was gone. 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, stop moping, you big baby. It’s not like Chan hyung’s dead or anything! He’s just at college and soon you will be too, okay?”

 

_Well_ , Jeongin thought, _Even though Chan hyung is gone and everything is changing, at least I can count on Hyunjin to still say dumb shit to me every day_. “I’m not a baby.”

 

When Hyunjin only laughs, Jeongin huffs and flicks the TV channel from cartoons to a news station that, honestly, he has never watched before in his life. But Hyunjin doesn’t have to know that now, does he?

 

“Jeongin, you’re not even watching the news, you’re just scrolling through the Daily Mail on Snapchat…” Hyunjin observes, laughing at Jeongin’s pout. He can’t help it that Jeongin will always be the group’s little baby. His eyes flicker to the TV, commenting, “Oh, looks like they caught somebody from that gang.”

 

Jeongin sighs and gives in, “Whatever.” He flicks the channel back to cartoons because he honestly couldn’t care less about what’s happening on the news and if he’s being sad about Chan hyung leaving Jeongin thinks he deserves some laughs. 

 

Hyunjin just shakes his head an settles down next to his friend. “Don’t worry, Chan hyung will be back every weekend just to say, ‘Hi,’ to his favorite little brother and you know it.”

 

Jeongin just nods, leaving his head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder. He feels a little better and there’s a smile on his face, even though it’s bittersweet. Maybe Hyunjin isn’t such an awful friend after all. “Just promise that you won’t leave me, too.”

 

“Promise.”

 

—

 

A couple of hours later, Jeongin wakes up blearily to the vibrations of his phone squishing into his cheek. A couple feet away, Hyunjin groans, “Ugh. Turn off the alarm.”

 

“Sorry,” Jeongin whispers, answering the phone, “Hello?”

 

“Jeongin! My favorite little brother! Did I wake you?” a cheerful voice asks.

 

“Oh! No, I’m wide awake!” Jeongin nearly shouts into the phone, startling a still half asleep Hyunjin into swatting at his leg. “Oh, sorry,” Jeongin says, returning to a whisper as he creeps out of the room. “Hyunjin hyung is sleeping, though. What’s up?”

 

Chan laughs, and even though the squeakiness of the phone speaker distorts the sound more than Jeongin would like, he can’t help but die a little bit inside. “It’s four in the afternoon and he’s already asleep? You should wake him or he won’t be able to sleep through the night!”

 

“Haha. Yeah,” Jeongin manages to squeeze out somewhere in between the butterflies that are jousting in his stomach. 

 

“Anyway, come over! I wanted to have a get together with all of you guys at least once more before I leave. And bring Hyunjin over, too, if he’s awake enough, okay?” Chan’s voice is as smooth as butter and a hot fork, or whatever the saying is. Jeongin doesn’t have time to remember sayings at the moment, as he’s too busy inserting the memory of this moment into the little file in his brain that’s labeled: _Things that I like a lot, like chocolate and puppies and Chan hyung_. 

 

“Okay,” Jeongin remembers to say before hanging up. He feels like he’s walking on leaves, crunchy leaves or something, because why would people step on feathers when they don’t even make a satisfying sound? Jeongin goes back to his brain and renames the file to: _Things that I like a lot, like chocolate and puppies and Chan hyung and stepping on crunchy leaves in the fall_. 

 

When he steps back into his room, Hyunjin is blinking at the floor, looking like it contains the secrets of the world. When he looks up and see Jeongin, his expression does a 360, twisting into a mischievous look that should’ve warned Jeongin, if only he had it in him to pay attention to anything other than that god damn file in his head. 

 

“Oh my, Jeonginnie, what’s got you so happy and blushing? You didn’t manage to run off to the bathroom and get in a little jerk while I was asleep now, did you?” Hyunjin cackles as Jeongin’s face only grows hotter.

 

“Shut up. We’re going to Chan hyung’s place now, hurry up,” he says turning away. It does nothing to help when Hyunjin just laughs harder, howling, “Chan hyung?!”

 

Jeongin takes back everything he’s ever thought about Hyunjin being a good friend. They’re all lies. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]  
> i have no stray kids mutuals yet please be my friend lol
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
